There for you no matter what
by loveguru.advice
Summary: this is for those neddie lovers like me, i hope you like it please review and i do not own House of Anubis cause if i did there would be Neddie
1. Crying, Cheating, and New Guy

this is my new story in reply to those who chose neddie in fact there are many of them which i'am thankful of since neddie rocks

* * *

Nina's POV

Here I was crying my eyes out, tomorrow is a horrible day, and I really hope I make it through, but instead of thinking that now I just wiped away my tears and went to the living room where I saw my best friends Amber and Patricia, Patricia became my best friend after she and Joy fought because joy was planning on making my life hell and she disapproves since she got to know me better and actually liked being a best friend instead of being an enemy.

**Hey guys**, I said trying not to let them now I was crying awhile ago but of course I failed

**Woah, Nins what happened?** , Amber first one to talk asked me but I didn't answer

**Nina just tell us what's up**, she asked me again

**It's nothing don't mind me**, I asked trying to convince her which I knew I was failing to do, man! Why do I have to be so weak at this time when I need to be strong, it's annoying

**Amber!** , we heard Patricia yell, I guess I'll thank her later

**Amber listen to the girl, besides it isn't us who is supposed to be worried, her boyfriend is**, Patricia explained which caused me to blush lightly as I heard the words "her boyfriend"

**Oh yeah**, and with that Amber pushed all the way to Fabian's door and smiled like she was about to squeal, she stayed there until Patricia came

**Come on Amber**, she said pulling Amber and mouthed I'll handle this, I'm definitely thanking Patricia later, I opened the door to find something that tore my world apart Fabian and Joy making out and he was kissing back

**How could you!** , I yelled as tears started streaming down my face like earlier

**Nina, it isn't what it looks like!** , Fabian started but I wasn't convinced

**Then what does it look like Fabian?** , I asked him as more tears streaming down

**I…I….I**, he tried to find words but couldn't I look over to Joy who was staring daggers at me and giving Fabian looks of sympathy

**Fabian just shut up okay, I'm not in the mood for your excuses**, I yelled at him then the bitch decided to speak up  
**hey! Just because he picked me doesn't mean you can just yell him like that**, Joy said defending her and Fabian

**Picked! Ha last time I checked he picked me but ****cheated**** on me with a slut like you**, they were really getting on my nerves

**How dare you call me that you little-**, she started but Fabian cut her off

**Listen Nina I didn't mean it I swear joy forced me to do it**, he tried reasoning

**Fabes don't lie you kissed back and we all know I can't force you to kiss me, remember I tried and tried but keep on failing, you like me just admit it**, Joy told him still staring daggers at me

**Joy I don't like you, and Nina please give me another chance and I promise we won't have any problems and we won't end up breaking up ever again**, he tried to win me back

**But Fabes-**, joy started only to get cut off

**Joy stop, Nina what do you say**, he asked me again with pleading eyes which always melts me but not this time

**I don't think so Fabian WE ARE OVER**, and with that I slammed the door and started crying really hard like there's no tomorrow

I ran into the living room to see everyone else and they all looked at me

**Nina what's wrong?** , Mara asked

**Fabian… ch….cheated on me….w….with…J...Joy**, I aid between sobs

**Aww Nina**, the girls said and gave me a comforting group hug, I looked at the boys and they were ready to beat up Fabian, they were about to enter Fabian's room until I stopped them

**Boys…d…don't…he's…n...not...w...worth…it**, I said again between sobbing

**But Nina**, they tried

**No…please…if...y...you…want...m…me…to…f…feel…b…better…y...you...Could at least…join…the…h…hug we're having…**, I said and they did join the hug

After all that comforting, we went to the living room and I told them to give me some space as I sat down on the sofa and started crying even harder, they looked at me with sympathy then joy decided to come in and the girls slapped her, she rubbed her cheek and sat down in the kitchen, after that Fabian came in looked at, me and decided to approach me just then everyone except joy blocked him

**No way Fabian there is no way we're letting you go near Nina**, Patricia told him harshly

**But**, he started

**No buts**, everyone said at once and he sat down and everyone else did too, I was still crying and everyone was still looking at me with sympathy, Fabian was looking really guilty, and joy was annoyed, after a few minutes Amber went into the kitchen and came back with some water she gave it to me, I stopped crying and drank the water she gave me, my were red and puffy after all that crying though, then after a few minutes someone came in

**Nina is that you? **, I looked up to see my best friend in the whole world

**Eddie!** , I yelled, stood up, and ran to his waiting arms and started crying again

**Its okay Nina, what happened?** , he said comforting me, I didn't answer which he understood quickly and just continued comforting me

**Shhh its okay Nina I'm right here**, he said comforting me I untangled myself from his arms and looked at the others

**Nina do you know him?** , Alfie asked, I nodded, I stopped crying and said

**This is Eddie, my best friend since I was born, our families were best friends like we are**, I explained and hugged Eddie again quickly

**Nina did you get the news yet?** , Eddie asked me I knew what he meant

**Yeah what do we do? **, I asked

**Well they changed the hospital and they're here in Liverpool so we can visit**, he told me

**Really ok I go change and we'll stop by to buy flowers for them and then let's visit okay**, I told him and he nodded as I left to change my clothes

* * *

Should I continue it? does it suck? please review to my story and tell me if I should continue


	2. Greetings and News

Eddie's POV

I'm finally here at Anubis House, and I asked to enroll immediately when I heard my Best Friend Nina is staying here, I came here because I needed to learn and because of a friend-family problem, and I felt sympathy for Nins, I knew she found out about it and didn't took it well, I stared at the house for a while then carried my suitcase in, I heard voices so I guess the housemates are here, I was greeted by a cheerful woman who I guess was Trudy the housemother, I went to take a peek in the living room and saw a girl with an annoyed look on her face in the kitchen, a boy who somehow looks like a nerd, and the rest of the housemates are looking at a girl who's crying her eyes out with sympathy, I observed the girl and the girl is no other than-

**Nina is that you? **, I asked, if it was her I wonder what made her cry so much, she's crying extra hard than last time before the day tomorrow, she looked up and it was her, and her eyes were really red an puffy which looks like she's been crying non-stop

**Eddie!** , she yelled and ran towards me, I opened my arms to give her comforting hug, while I hugged her she started crying and I did what I always do I comforted her just like before

**Its okay Nina, what happened?** , I asked her full of concern but she didn't answer which meant she didn't want to talk about it and it's really bad for her

**Shhh its okay Nina I'm right here**, I just told her while soothing her hair I looked around the room and the guy from earlier looked jealous, I wonder what got into him, and the rest of our housemates looked confused, just then a guy wearing a alien t-shirt stood up and asked

**Nina do you know him?** , Nina just nodded and gave me a quick hug then departed

**This is Eddie, my best friend since I was born, our families were best friends like we are**, she explained, and then I remembered the news and decided to ask her if she knew

**Nina did you get the news yet?** , I asked firmly

Yeah what do we do? , she nodded and asked

**Well they changed the hospital and they're here in Liverpool so we can visit**, I told her

**Really ok I go change and we'll stop by to buy flowers for them and then let's visit okay**, she told me and stiffened a bit, I just nodded as she left, I turned to the housemates and they looked even more confuse, then a girl with long blonde hair spoke up

**What's up with Nina? The truth is I woke up to her sobbing and she was crying this morning**, she asked I guess Nina never really told anyone but her last family members, me and my family

**Well I don't know if I should tell you guys, anyway like Nins told you I'm Eddie**, I told them

**I'm Amber the stylish girl and matchmaker of the house**, the blonde said

**This is Patricia the mean and friendly Goth of the house**; she referred to the girl in streaks

**This is Mara the genius of the house**; she referred to the girl with the Science and math book

**This Jerome the annoying prankster of the house**; she referred the blonde guy with blue eyes and gave him a glare

**This is Mick the sporty dude of the house**; she referred to the guy with a ball

**This is Alfie the alien loving guy of the house**; she referred to the guy earlier that was wearing an alien t-shirt

**That thing over there is Joy the bitch, slut, and flirt of the school**; she referred to the girl in the kitchen which she gave a death glare

**And that there thing over there is Fabian the nerdy cheater and player of the school**; she referred to the guys that looked jealous earlier and gave him the deadliest glare

**Okay, anyway may I ask why was Nina crying like there's no tomorrow, she never really cried that much on this day she usually does that tomorrow**, I asked curiously

**Well you see-** , Patricia started which was interrupted by Nina walking down the stairs and calling me telling me it's time to go

**Maybe later**, I said and ran after Nina outside, I kinda admit she looks cute even if she cri- woah where did that come from, ok I admit I Eddie Miller is in love with my best friend Nina Martin, but who could blame me she's amazing, anyway I just put aside my thoughts and catch up to Nina's side.

**So what have you been up to**, I asked

**Well, nothing much just sad feelings right now**, she said a and looked up at me, and I put my arm around her, and blushed for a second while she started blushing furiously so I decided to cheer her up by teasing her

**Aww is little Nina blushing**, I teased

**What! No!** , she defended blushing harder

**Yes you are**, I teased again and she stood and smiled

**I'm gonna get you**, she yelled and started to chase me around, she was catching up since I was tired and tackled me

**Woah since did you get strong**, I asked with a smile

**Since forever**, she smiled back

**Well for tackling me you get tickled**, I said when we stood up and she started running

**You won't get away that easily**, I yelled, I finally catch up and grab her by the waist and she squealed

**Eddie let me go!** , she yelled at me happily which caused us to fall, we were quiet for a while and I stood up then we burst out laughing

**Okay we are getting crazy**, she told me

**Yeah we are**, I said while reaching out my hand

She took my hand then I pulled her up a little too hard that she stood up, her face really close to mine, our eyes met and we stare into each other's eyes we were about to have our very first kiss until it rained, wow what a nice interruption, I gave her my jacket and we ran to the flower shop, once we got in we bought the flower and called a cab, while we were in the cab Nina fell asleep on my shoulder, I kissed her forehead, and fell asleep too, after a long journey we reached the hospital and went in, I held her hand seeing she was nervous.

**Eddie?** , she asked

**Yes**, I answered

**Did the doctors say they'll survive?** , she asked as a tear shed

**They'll be okay Nina**, I said that, gave her a hug, and we went inside the room

**Nina, Eddie, so glad you could come**, those precious voices came from her cousins Annabelle and Anthony who were lying very ill on the hospital beds.

**Annabelle! Anthony!** , Nina cried and gave both a soft hug

**Hello Nina, you too Eddie**, Nina's Uncle Ray and Aunt Celia greeted us

**Hello sir, how's the two?** , I asked and they looked scared and gestured me outside

**Eddie I'm afraid Annabelle and Anthony aren't in the best condition**, they said

**What do you mean?** , I asked

**We must wait for the doctor to tell us all about it**, they said and we went back

I really felt sorry for Nina she only has her cousins Annabelle and Anthony, her Uncle Ray and Aunt Celia and her Gran left, and if they die she's gonna be the only Martin left, but life is life there's nothing else we can do but hope, we reached until 7 pm then the doctor came with a sympathetic and nervous look, that doesn't sound good

**I have the final results here but I'm sorry to tell you it isn't good news**, he told us

**Why what's wrong!** , Aunt Celia yelled crying with Uncle Ray holding her back

**Just tell us the results!** , Nina yelled and I held her back the two managed to calm but they were crying

**The truth is there is 99.99% chance that they will….DIE**, he told us

**No, no, no, that can't be true they will survive this please tell that is a mistake**, Nina and her Aunt yelled

**I'm very sorry but that is the truth their sickness is getting worse, and the best medicines aren't working very well**, he told us again

**No, this can't be happening to me!** , Nina yelled and ran out of the hospital, and of course I followed her outside

**This is a lie**, I hear her telling herself, I approached her and she faced me

**Eddie, please take me back to Anubis**, she pleaded while tears are pouring down her cheeks

**Nina-** , I started but she insisted

**Eddie! Please!** , she screamed and begged and of course i just did what she said

**Okay come on**, I told her and took her inside the cab to Anubis house, when we arrived I paid the cab and Nina ran inside

I went in and her a door slam, I turned around and saw the housemates really confused

**I'd tell you but Nina might-** , I got cut off again

**You…..c…..can…..t…..tell…..them**, Nina yelled in between sobs

**Well, are you gonna spill**, Jerome asked

**Okay it's like this-**

* * *

Cliffhanger sorry about that

Is this horrible? Or not, should I keep going

Spoiler alert: can't wait for the Eddie and Fabian fight in the next chapter


End file.
